Machine tools, such as Stewart platforms, may be used to machine an object in an industrial environment. For example, a machine tool may be used in many different systems, across a wide range of technologies, for example in nuclear engineering, aircraft, gas turbine engines, industrial plants, shipbuilding, buildings, roads and pipelines.
In some systems, the environment may be hazardous (such as in nuclear engineering) and/or include confined spaces (such as in a gas turbine engine). In such systems, it may be challenging and/or dangerous for a human operator to position a machining tool at a desired location to machine and/or inspect a desired object.